Just Another Day In Paradise
by brucaslover14
Summary: Brooke has been raped...And that's not even the worst of it. How will she go about telling her friends? Or will she?....Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is definitely some of my better writing. I guess it's a lot more emotional than some of the other stuff I have ever wrote before. It deals with real life stuff. I know it's kinda vague for a first chapter and all, but it's alright. And to clarify Lucas and Brooke are not going out. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL, OR ANYTHING ELSE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Rating: PG**

* * *

Brooke woke up and immediately started crying. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would experience this. She tried to sit up, but it hurt to much. She tried again, and finally got there. She pulled her knees up to her chin although it hurt to bad to think straight. She stayed in that position for a while, then her phone rang. She wasn't crying anymore, just sitting rocking. She reached over, and grabbed her phone. It hurt, and she winced, but moved on with it. She looked at the caller ID. It was Haley. She didn't answer it. She just let it ring.

After another hour or so of sitting and doing nothing, Brooke finally decided to get up. She got up slowly and carefully. It hurt. Everything had a slight fog around it. She walked to the stairs, and one by one made it down them. She went to the kitchen, and grabbed a banana. There was a knock at the door. She walked to the front door, she looked through the peep whole, it was Peyton. She didn't answer the door. She went and sat down on the couch. She started to cry again, the pain was awful.

Brooke had cried herself to sleep when there was a knock on her door. She didn't move at first, then she sat up. There was another knock. Brooke didn't move from her sitting position. The door opened. It was Lucas. "Brooke?!" He called, with panic in his voice. He looked over at her sitting on the couch. He ran over "Brooke?! What's wrong? What happened?!" Brooke broke down in tears, Lucas sat down next to her and wrapped her in a hug. She winced a little from the pain of crying, and Lucas felt her tighten up. He wondered what had happened to her. He hugged her tight, shushing her, and stroking her hair.

* * *

"_Don't let your past dictate who you are, but let it be a part of who you'll be."_ - My Big Fat Greek Wedding

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really like this chapter. It's a lot more interesting than the first. The first was just a set up for what's to come. I hope you like this, cause I worked on it a while debating wether or nor for Brooke to open about talking about it or for Brooke to still hesitate some. I don't know. I think I chose the right path. Please; read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: PG**

* * *

After Lucas had got Brooke to stop crying she was exhausted, and had fallen asleep in his arms. Lucas didn't mine this, it meant Brooke was safe from whatever or whoever had hurt her so bad.

When Lucas woke up then sun was shinning through the window down on him. He looked at Brooke still asleep so peaceful, so safe. That's all he could think about was what had hurt her, he didn't know yet, but he would, and he would help anyway he could.

Lucas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he tried pulling it out without disturbing Brooke and was successful. He answered it and tried talking as silently as possible "Hello?" He asked into his phone. "Lucas, it's Peyton. I'm worried about Brooke. I went over to her house yesterday, and she didn't answer the door, and I've tried calling her a billion times and she won't answer. I'm scared." "Peyt, it's bad, really bad, I don't know. You need to come to Brooke's house. The doors unlocked come in." Lucas hung up the phone. He looked around worried and then down at the sleeping girl. He gently patted the top of her head.

Not long after the phone call the door opened. A distressed Peyton walked threw. Lucas motioned with his hands for her to be quiet. She gently shut the door and looked at the two. Peyton helped Lucas wiggle out of Brooke's grasp without disturbing her. They both walked into the kitchen, and Lucas explained the story of what he knew to her. Peyton looked heartbroken.

"Lucas, I feel bad. Why didn't I walk in yesterday? Why did I have to be polite, and go away when she didn't answer?" She started to cry. Lucas hugged her in comfort. "Hey. Hey. We don't know anything's seriously wrong with her. This could be nothing." "But from what you said Luke, it's defiantly something." Lucas didn't say anything, he just stood there holding Peyton.

He knew it was something Brooke never cried unless it was serious. The few times Brooke had cried in front of him they had been such serious matter that someone should've been crying. There was noise.

They both looked up at the same time. They had heard something. Something like someone crying, other than Peyton. They both ran into the living room, where Brooke was now awake, crying, tears streaming down her face. Peyton couldn't stand to look at her best friend like this. Lucas couldn't stand it either, he sat down on the couch next to her, and cuddled her into a ball in his arm. Brooke grabbed his hand in a death grip and wasn't letting go. Peyton tried her best to sooth her.

After a few minutes the tears were now at a low, but Brooke wasn't letting go of her grasp. Peyton tried to ask what was wrong, but the silence was too awkward to brake it, but to Brooke it was just what she needed. She needed to be curled up in a ball in someone's arms that were going to protect her, someone who was going to keep away the evils of this world. Lucas could do that.

Lucas tightened his grip on her. "Brooke……" He started. Good, Peyton thought. Someone broke the silence. There was no reply from Brooke. "Brooke, what happened to you?" Brooke broke down in tears again.

How am I ever going to get anywhere, if I can't even say what happened? She thought in between sobs, and hysterics.

* * *

"_The most ironic thing of all is, I think this will be the most difficult breakup I ever go through, and we never even went out." _- Anonymous

**A/N: I have a few questions for you:  
****1) How do you want Brooke to go about telling everyone?  
****2) Should Lucas and Brooke get together through all this?  
****3) Who should she tell first? Peyton or Lucas?  
****4) Do you guys have an idea who want to be the rapist? It can be someone who's already been introduced on the show, like Felix, Chris, etc………Not saying they are them, but someone who's already been created or someone completely new? Let me know. **

**Thanks. Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I think this is a pretty good chapter, but I don't know. Anyways, all the italics are **_**Flashbacks**_** and the rest is like normal time. Lol. I hope you like it, I worked on it really hard. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: PG-13 - there is a few curse words, and teen drinking. But from now on, this story will no longer be a PG or PG-13 story, because it's gonna get pretty graphic. Just to inform any young readers.**

* * *

Brooke sat up and looked around the room. Peyton and Lucas weren't in the room, but she was pretty sure she could hear them talking in the next. She sat up and winced from the pain, but she wasn't going to cry. She didn't want Peyton and Lucas rushing in, she wanted a minute to herself.

She sat there and thought of all the terrors of what had happened a night ago. She couldn't believe it, how could she, Brooke Davis, had fallen to this horrible life changing event. It just didn't make since.

_Flashback:_

_Brooke stumbled down on a bed. She wasn't sure who's bed it was, but she didn't care, all she needed was to sleep off all the alcohol she had consumed tonight. She had a massive headache, and the screaming music wasn't helping it at all. _

_The door opened and Brooke sat up shocked. "WHOA! Head rush!" She thought. A couple were making out in the doorway. They were shocked to find the room accompanied for. The giggled, and shut the door._

_Brooke laid back down cautiously, not wanting her head to fall off. Once again the door opened. "It's taken." She said without looking at the door. The door closed, and she figured whoever it was had left._

_End Flashback_

Lucas stuck his head out of the kitchen and saw Brooke sitting there. He told Peyton to wait there, and walked into the living room. He sat down next to Brooke. She turned to look at him, tears were building up in her eyes.

"Brooke, what happened?" Brooke drew in a long breath to try and keep the tears in. "I don't……I……" Brooke tried to say something but it was muffled by her throat tightening at the thought of saying it aloud.

_Flashback: _

"_What the hell?!" She screamed as someone laid on top of her._

_End Flashback._

"You can tell me Brooke." Lucas said grabbing her hand. Brooke snatched her hand away.

_Flashback:_

_They grabbed both of her hands forcefully, and pulled them above her head. "NO!!!…STOP IT!!! OW!!!"_

_End Flashback._

Lucas looked hurt, but he quickly threw the look. He knew Brooke was in a damaged state, and wasn't going to take it personally.

Brooke sighed, and grabbed Lucas's hand. "I……I'm……" Brooke sighed, and the tears fully were running down her face. Lucas pulled her close to him. "Just tell me Brooke."

Brooke took a deep breath in between sobs and hysterics "I've… I've been……I've been raped." She said, crying and squeezing Lucas's hand.

* * *

"_People are always saying 'everything happens for a reason', but all they are really saying is that something you didn't want to happen, happened." _

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't know, I'm kinda shaky on this chapter, I know it's short and everything, but it's not bad. I don't know. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: R**

* * *

Lucas looked shocked at what had just been said. He didn't know what to say. He grabbed Brooke in a huge hug and tears trickled down his face. How could this have happened to her. It didn't make sense. Brooke had never done anything to anyone. She was so……This couldn't have happened.

Brooke couldn't believe how good it felt to tell someone. The tears were still there, but they weren't as painful now.

_Flashback:_

"_Get off of me!" Brooke tried pushing the man off of her, but wasn't strong enough. "Please…" She started breaking down in tears as the man undid her pants. "Don't. Please." But it was too late…_

_End Flashback._

Lucas pulled Brooke away from him "Who did this to you?" Lucas said serious, with tear stained cheeks. "'." She said, sniffing in between ever word. Lucas took a deep breath and hugged her again.

This isn't right he thought Brooke doesn't deserve for something like this to happen to her. Brooke's a good person. He kept saying over and over in his mind.

Peyton looked on from the kitchen. 'Whatever had happened to Brooke, she just told Lucas.' She thought. It kinda made her mad to see the guy she so desperately loved hugging and holding on to her best friends, and to top it off, he was crying. He had never cried with her, for her, or anything about her.

Actually it make her more than kinda mad it made her pissed. But she wasn't going to say anything right now. There was something wrong with Brooke, and she would wait. That's the least she could do for everyone. Wait.

* * *

"_When you become a vampire the demon takes your body, but it doesn't get your soul. That's gone. No conscience, no remorse... It's an easy way to live. You have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done... and to care." - Angel_

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


End file.
